Streit und Streiche im Schloss
by Bloodhood
Summary: Ein Leben der 13 Niemande..


Lustlos lief Zexion durch die weißen Gänge des Schlosses des Vergessens.

Er hatte absolut keine Lust hier zu sein, lieber wäre er wieder in den Katakompten unter der Erde wo er sich nomarlerweise aufhielt.

Aber es blieb ihm keine Wahl, Xemnas der Boss der Organization 13 hatte allen Mitgliedern befohlen sich im Schloss des Vergessens einzufinden, er sagte es wäre zu Zeitaufwendig wenn alle 13 Mitglieder überall verstreut wären, und er sie erst immer aufsuchen oder rufen musste wenn es einen neuen Auftrag für sie gab.

Also sollten sich alle hier in diesem Schloss einnisten da es der werten Nummer 1 anders ja zu anstrengend war.

Zexion gab einen genervten Seufzer von sich, das Schloss war ja nicht das Problem, eigentlich fand er es hier ganz in Ordnung.

Das Problem waren die Anderen.

13 Irre die nichts besseres zu tun hatten als Herzen zu sammeln in ein Schloss zu stecken, das war das dümmste was einem einfallen konnte.

Zexion hatte gern seine Ruhe, die anderen machten ihm zu viel Krach, und außerdem benahmen sie sich kindisch.

Zum Beispiel die Nummer 8 Axel, der Typ hatte echt einen an der Waffel, er ging jedem auf die Nerven, nirgendswo hatte man seine Ruhe vor ihm.

Hinzu kam das er gerne alles mögliche in Brand steckte was er in die Finger bekam.

Roxas, die Nummer 13, tat Zexion irgendwie Leid, Axel schleppte den Jungen immer mit sich herum und gönnte ihm keine einzige Pause.

Es wunderte Zexion das der Kleine noch nicht verrückt geworden ist, im Gegenteil, ihm schien es irgendwie zu gefallen ständig in Axel's Nähe zu sein...

Das verstehe wer will.

Zexion lief weiter durch die langen Korridore des Schlosses.

Es hatte den Anschein als müsste er noch eine ganze Weile hier bleiben, also sah er sich lieber mal etwas um, konnte ja nicht schaden.

Das Schloss war unglaublich rießig, das hatte Vor- als auch Nachteile.

Zum einen war so die Chance das er einem anderen Mitglied über den Weg lief gering, zum anderen konnte man sich hier ziemlich schnell verlaufen...

Was Zexion dann auch passierte.

/Hier sieht aber auch jeder Gang gleich aus, wie soll man sich da zurecht finden?!/ Zexion fluchte in Gedanken vor sich hin und lief einfach in irgendeine Richtung.

"Igrendwo werd ich schon rauskommen" sagte er zu sich selbst.

Nach einiger Zeit (und Abbiegungen später) fand er endlich den Korridor der zurück in die große Halle führte.

/"Geht doch!"/

Das ganze herumgeirre hatte ihn erschöpft und auch den letzten Nerv geraubt, er lief die große Treppe hinunter und ging Richtung Küche.

Er würde jetzt schnell etwas essen und sich dann in sein Zimmer verziehn.

Als er in der Küche angekommen war sah er sich um, außer ihm war niemand da, kein Wunder es war eigentlich noch nicht Zeit zum Abendessen, die anderen werden sich wohl auch noch im Schoss umsehen oder sind noch dabei sich ein Zimmer zu suchen.

Die Zimmerverteilung unter den Mitgliedern war auch ein einzige Katastrophe gewesen.

Axel, Larxene und Marluxia hatten als einzige kein Problem gehabt ein Zimmer zu finden, sie bewohnten das Schloss ja schon länger und hatten ihre Zimmer.

Aber die anderen stritten sich unendwegt.

Saix hatte als erster das Zimmer im obersten Stockwerk des Schlosses ins Auge gefasst.

Doch Xaldin wollte dieses Zimmer ebenfalls haben und so kam es dann zu einem langem und sehr hitzigen Streit, der im gesammten Schloss zu hören war und erst unterbrochen wurde als Xemnas wütend zu ihnen herauf kam und ihnen sagte sie sollen sich nicht wie kleine Kinder benehmen und sich sofort einig werden, da er sonst bestimmen würde welche Zimmer sie bekommen.

Da der Klügere bekanntlich nachgibt beschloss Saix sich ein anderes Zimmer zu suchen, mit der Begründung das dieses hier eh zu klein für ihn war.

Und so ging er einen Stockwerk tiefer und verscheuchte Demyx aus einem der 2 Zimmer in welchem sich der kleine Wassermagier gerade einrichten wollte.

Demyx dachte garnicht daran sich mit Saix anzulegen und räumte Kampflos das Feld.

Erst überlegte er ob er nicht in das Zimmer daneben ziehen sollte.

Doch der Gedanke mit Saix alleine in einem Stockwerk zu sein war ihm dann doch zu unheimlich.

Und so machte er sich wieder auf die Suche nach einem anderen Zimmer in der Hoffnung es war noch eins übrig und er müsste nicht doch das neben Saix nehmen.

Axel hatte besondere Ansprüche.

Sein Zimmer musste nah genug an der Küche, dem Bad, Marluxia's Garten, dem Gemeinschaftsraum, dem Konferenzraum und Roxas' Zimmer sein.

Schwierig diese Ansprüche zu erfüllen, doch Axel fand dann doch ein Zimmer das all seinen Anforderungen gerecht wurde, zumindest überwiegend, denn der Weg zum Bad war etwas lang, aber man kann ja bekanntlich nicht alles haben.

Doch auf eines konnte Axel auf keinen Fall verzichten...ROXAS!

Den quartierte er einfach neben sich ein.

Vexen, der durchgeknallte Professor hatte, abgesehen von Zexion, als einziger kein Problem ein Zimmer zu finden ohne sich mit mindestens einem anderen Mitglied zu streiten.

Denn wer außer Verxen wollte schon im Keller wohnen?

Zexion vielleicht, aber der hatte sich dann doch lieber für ein Zimmer in einem abgelegenen Korridor im 1. Stock entschieden.

Das einzige Zimmer in diesem Schloss das nicht weiß ist.

Schön grau und trostlos, genau wie Zexion, passt doch!

"Hi Zexion!" Demyx's Kopf lugte in die Küche.

Der Angesprochene der am Kischentisch sahs drehte sich dessinteressiert zur Tür.

Demyx wuselte in die Küche sah sich kurz um und schnappte sich schließlich einen Apfel der auf dem Küschentisch stand um sich dann neben Zexion zu setzten.

Zexion's Gesichtsausdruck machte deutlich das ihm diese Gesellschaft missfiel, doch Demyx ignorierte das gekonnt und quasselte einfach drauf los.

"Wo hast du denn eigentlich dein Zimmer? Meins ist in der 2. Etage auf der linken Seite, gleich neben Xigbar."

Er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht als wäre er der glücklichste Mensch auf der Welt.

Zexion wusste aber jetzt nicht genau was denn an dem was Demyx gerade eben gesagt hatte so toll war.

Er dachte jetzt einfach nicht weiter darüber nach, schließlich freute sich Demyx ja über alles, selbst über Regen oder irgendwelchen anderen banalen Dinge..

"Zexion?" Demyx wedelte mit seiner Hand vor Zexions Gesicht herum da dieser nicht auf sein Gequatsche reagierte. Doch auch das ignorierte der kleine Grauhaarige einfach und starrte weiter geradeaus auf die weise Wand der Küche.

"Zexion? Hey Zex!" Ruckartig drehte Zexion sein Gesicht in Richtung Demyx und funkelte ihn wütend an.

Demyx schluckte kurz und rückte dann vorsichtig ein Stück von Zexion weg.

"WAS willst du?!" Eigentlich ist Zexion nicht der Typ von Mensch der schnell gereizt ist und laut wird.

Aber diese hyperaktive Wasserratte konnte einem wirklichzur Weißglut treiben!

Zexion stand auf und ging zur Tür.

"Wa-? Warte Zexion! Was ist denn los?"

Demyx war mehr als verwirrt, was hatte er denn falsches gesagt?

Zexion ignorierte Demyx einfach und ging hinaus auf den Flur, wo er sogleich mit jemandem zusammenstieß und sich bald darauf auf dem Boden wiederfand.

/"Scheiße heut ist echt nicht mein Tag"/

"Passt doch auf wo du.." Zexion stoppte als er sah mit wem er da zusammengestoßen war.

Lexaeus stand vor ihm, die Tatsache das er noch stand während Zexion auf dem Fußboden sahs hing wohl mit seinem kräftigen Körperbau zusammen.

"Oh..du bist es.. kannst du nicht aufpassen?" Zexion stand auf und klopfte sich den Staub von seinem Mantel.

Als er aufsah merkte er das Lexaeus ihn seltsam anstarrte.

Zexion fühlte sich ein bisschen unwohl, er war Lexaeus in letzter Zeit aus dem Weg gegangen.

Warum wusste er selber nicht, aber seit einiger Zeit sah Lexaeus ihn immer mit diesem seltsamen Blick an.

Zexion konnte ihn nicht genau definieren, aber er wusste das er ihm nicht gefiel.

"Was? Warum starrst du mich so an?"

Lexaeus wollte gerade etwas sagen als plötzlich Xaldin um die Ecke gerannt kam.

"Da bist du ja!" Er stellte sich neben Lexaeus.

"Ich hab dich überall gesucht! Komm mal mit ich muss mit dir reden!" Bevor Lexaeus wiedersprechen konnte hatte Xaldin ihn schon am Ärmel gepackt und zog ihn hinter sich her.

Als sie um die Ecke bogen blickte Lexaeus noch einaml kurz zu Zexion zurück.

/"Wieder dieser komische Blick.."/ Zexion schauderte, er konnte es nicht ab wenn Lexaeus ihn so ansah.

Lag vielleicht daran das er nicht wusste was dieser Blick bedeuten sollte..

Zexion wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als er ein Knallen und dann das laute Lachen von Axel vernahm.

Oh nein, bloß weg hier.

Zexion drehte sich um und ging in die entgegengesetzte Richtung aus der er das Lachen vernahm.

Er hatte keine Lust jetzt ein Opfer von Axel's Streichen zu werden.

Als er die Treppe zu seinem Korridor hinauf ging erschrack er als plötzlich Saix's wütende Stimme durch das gesammte Schloss hallte: " Was fällt dir ein du Nichtsnutz?! Raus hier sofort! Wenn du an deinem Leben hängst dann mach das ja nicht noch einmal, sonst findest du dich bald als Schachlik wieder!"

Man hörte noch wie eine Tür zugeknallt wurde und Axel leise kichernd von dannen zog.

Dieser Spinner...

Zexion öffnete die Tür zu seinem Zimmer.

Als er hineinging knallte er sie hinter sich zu und schloss sie ab.

Er hatte echt keine Lust auf ungebetenen Besuch.

Dann warf er sich aufs Bett und nahm das Buch das er zur Zeit las vom Nachttisch.


End file.
